<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Challenge? by LadyNoirElf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152291">The Challenge?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoirElf/pseuds/LadyNoirElf'>LadyNoirElf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Challenges, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Friendship, Gen, Girls' Night Out, Illustrations, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, mentioned Bellanji, mentioned gurjin, slight vomiting non graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoirElf/pseuds/LadyNoirElf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mothria and Naia are out having a brew when a friendly challenge is propositioned. Everything goes wrong so quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naia (Dark Crystal)/Original Female Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Challenge?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Red Vision is the best tavern in the entirety of the Great Sog.</p><p>Now there are tons of taverns, each with their own brewing  technique and own personal touch of flavor and spicing of their alcoholic beverages.</p><p>But it was this establishment that perfected both brewing and flavor practices. If one were to visit the Great Smerth, most if not all Drenchen would direct them to the Red Vision if asked where to get a memorable drink.</p><p> </p><p>The tavern was located inside the Great Smerth, a former home turned establishment. Its seating was plentiful but spaced out to prevent the feeling of crowding upon patrons. The glow worm chandeliers hanging over the establishment were dimly lit to provide a calming atmosphere, and planted in some of the holes wall were the soft red sogflower in full bloom.</p><p>The bloom was the key ingredient for rich nectar that many Drenchens used for their  liquors. So many barkeeps would cultivate the flower in either their homes or purchase fertile land from farmers a bit away from the Smerth.</p><p>But the owner thought that the beautiful flower should be cultivated around the people enjoying its fine supplement. Those who drink and dine here even sometimes thank the bloom for providing their brew, mostly in an intoxicated state but thanks is thanks.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting in their favored corner of the tavern, Naia and Mothria chatted and laughed over their drinks. Unwinding from a day of chores and responsibilities, leaving their complaints and woes at the threshold. </p><p>Currently, Mothria was laughing heartingly while Naia clearly looked unamused at the </p><p>subject matter being mocked.</p><p> </p><p>“So let me get this straight”. Mothria giggled trying to stifle a laugh “Not only did you miss the target, but you missed the trajectory so bad that you managed to hit your father’s hand while he was smoking. Making him drop his pipe into the water below”?</p><p> </p><p>“Yep”. Naia sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me that no herbs were hurt in the drowning of the pipe”.</p><p> </p><p>“They were”.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Naia how could you”. Mothria teased, taking another swing of her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“You should have seen it, Mothy, I thought I would die by father’s death glare alone. I was frozen in place, and Gurjin was no help, he was just snickering in the corner”. Naia huffed “Anyway, father took away my bola and I had to dive down to get his stupid pipe. Then after that he gave me a scolding on how I shouldn't be ‘playing’ with my bola and that I’ll have to pay him for the new smoke herbs”.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want to save money, I could just give you some of the herbs Paw-Paw has growing. They smoke the same plant and I'm trying to get rid of that stuff. Call me overprotective,but he doesn't need to be smoking that soot around his age. Not with the coughing fit he sometimes gets”. Mothria grumbled the last sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if it's okay with him, I don't want you getting in trouble for my sake”.</p><p> </p><p>“He has plenty, if I take a stalk he won't miss one. Besides”. She raises her wooden cup to clink  it with Naia’s “What are friends for”. She winked.</p><p>Naia smiled mirthfully, taking her cup to return the toast before they both took a drink. The smooth rich nectar warming them from their throats to their stomachs. Giving a drawled out satisfying “Ahhh”~ as the burning liquid made it to their stomachs. Mothria looked over the table to see that they each had two drinks.</p><p>“You want to get some water then walk around a bit in a few moments”? Mothria asked.</p><p>Naia nodded, feeling the beginnings of tipsiness creeping. Just as they were about to leave their payment and head out. A sweet lite voice called out:</p><p> </p><p>“Nai-Nai~Mothy~”.</p><p> </p><p>The two gilly turned to see a familiar smiling face. Her curvy form sashayed into the establishment, unintentionally catching the most of the attention with her low cut sheer dress showing off her swaying hindquarters. Her person lighty adorned with custom beaded jewelry on her arms and ankles, swaying as she walked over to Naia and Mothria.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi T’Shara”. Naia greeted, standing to give her a welcoming embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“T’Shara it's so good to see you”. Mothria beamed, waiting for Naia to end her hug so she could give her own.</p><p> </p><p>“It's good to see you girls as well”. T’Shara chirped, returning each girl’s hug with her own hard squeeze. “This is actually quite the wonderful surprise, seeing as how you two dont really make an appearance to the Red Vision”.</p><p> </p><p>Mothria sat back down on her stump stool, kicking one out with her foot for T’Shara to take a seat.“Today has been a little...hard for Naia. So I thought it would be nice to treat ourselves, help her forget”. </p><p> </p><p>“You mean that business with the Muadren and his favored pipe”? T’Shara asked, signaling a passing barman to grab another pitcher and cup for her. Mothria sank in her seat when Naia whipped her head to look at T’Shara, who was settling in the stool across from her.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you hear about that”? She slowly asked, eyes narrowed in irritation as she knew the answer and the one responsible.</p><p> </p><p>“Gurjin. I ran into him at the water market and he told me how you accidentally sent your Bola over to your father’s direction and knocked the pipe right out of his hand. Also said that your father nearly popped his head off yelling at you”.</p><p> </p><p>The cups rattled as Naia slammed her face on the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Good aim by the way. He said your father was at quite the distance, it was impressive you managed to knock a skinny thing such as a pipe out of someone’s palm”. T’Shara grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Mothria rubbed her palm on Naia’s back “I'm afraid Maudren Bellanji didn't really find it that impressive at the time”. She awkwardly smiled at T’Shara, moving her hand to give Naia’s bun a couple pats before settling it in her lap. “Anyway, T’Shara what brings you here”? Mothria asked.</p><p> </p><p>“This is my usual place, sweet moth”. T’Shara chirped “I like to come here sometimes after work. Making and beading jewelry can work up quite the thirst you know”. She waved to a passing waitress, who waved back with a good amount of familiarity.</p><p>“I come here for some rounds alone, but you know~” A mischievous smile spread on her lips as an apron clad gelfling with his locks tied back brought over a nearly overspilling pitcher in one hand and an overcrowding tray with eighteen cups in the other.</p><p>“Drinking with friends is such a treat” she clapped her hands in glee as the pitcher and cups were placed down. Suddenly her eyes went wide and her smile stretched as an idea struck her like lightning does metal.</p><p>“Ohohohoh, girls, let's play a drinking game”!</p><p>Mothria cocked her head to the side “huh”?</p><p>“A drinking game, whoever gives up or passes out is eliminated and the last one standing is the victor. What do you say, you wanna do it”? T’Shara asked, her eyes shining in excitement.</p><p>Mothria knew better.</p><p>T’Shara was known by both her wife and all most of the Clan as the best drinker the Drenchen could ever produce. T’Shara sports a record of no hangovers,no drunken acts and even no blackouts after gulping down over thirty drinks!</p><p>Engaging her in a drinking competition would result in possible death just to beat her!</p><p>Mothria courteously shook her head “N-No thanks” she declined “Sadly, me and Naia were-”</p><p> </p><p>“I'll do it, I don't have anything else to do”. </p><p> </p><p>Mothria paled when Naia began pouring drinks into the cups. Mothria felt her heart plummet, she slid over to her friend’s side, throwing a shoulder over her shoulder and turning her away from T’Shara.</p><p> </p><p>“Naia, what are you doing?! T’Shara is the best drinker in all of Sog. Accepting a challenge from her is like a fizzgig accepting a challenge from the Lords of the Crystal. No equal ground whatsoever. You'll lose after the third or fourth drink if you're lucky"! She warned through clenched teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“Please” Naia shrugged her friend's arm off her shoulder “I’m no lightweight I can take her, besides if I pass out what can my parents do? Ground for a trine”.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes”.</p><p> </p><p>“Then let's go out with a bang”. Naia smirked, turning to face a readied T’Shara. Who sat with a full cup of brew to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready”? She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“More than ready, unless you want to throw the contest now”. Naia ribbed.</p><p> </p><p>“You childlings are so sure of yourselves. Almost remind me of myself a couple years back”. T’Shara giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Mothria could only bury her face in her hands, unable to watch the tragedy unfold. </p><p>
  <em> For the love of Thra, this is going to end badly. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Y-You tink <em> hic! </em> Tat you ad’ enoch <em> hic </em>”? Naia slurred.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I could go for one another round. Though only a few more or my wife will worry”. T’Shara chuckled, setting her empty to her side. “What about you Nai-Nai? Got somewhere to go soon”?</p><p> </p><p>“Nope~”.</p><p>“Yes”. Mothria and Naia said at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>Mothria had lost track of time. At this point, she was assuming about nearly an hour had passed by the cups they had managed to go through. T’Shara had gone through most cups compared to Naia, not surprising but still, Mothria was surprised that Naia was even standing.</p><p>Well standing wasnt how she would put it.</p><p>Naia was struggling to stay atop the table, her arms shook as she used them to support herself, her face was mixed with her natural green complexion and heavy blush, and her lopsided grin delivered slurred and random sentences.</p><p>Mothria was watching horrified from the sidelines as her friend continued to down drink after drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if that's the case. Lino bring the next round”! T’Shara cheered.</p><p> </p><p>The same waiter for the past rounds brought over another tray full of cups and pitcher. As he cleaned up the empty cups, Mothria desperately grabbed his arm, sinking her nails in with a seething look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Please stop this”! She harshly whispered</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, can't interfere with patrons orders unless their starting fights or near closing time”.</p><p> </p><p>“That.is.your.PRINCESS”! She seethed, pointing to loopy Naia who watched with interest as T’Shara poured the nectar.</p><p>Lino shrugged, snatched his arm back, and went to take care of the other drunkards.</p><p>Mothria loudly groaned, burying her face back in her hands shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Okaaaay~ tim fr’ the net rouuund”. Naia sang.</p><p> </p><p>“Noope! Nonononono Im ending this”. Mothria got up from her seat and moved to lay a gentle hand on her friend's back to not startle her. “Naia, wrap it up I'm taking you home”.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Naaah! I wanna finiii’sh”.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me when I saw that you will regret this in the morning if you continue”.</p><p> </p><p>“Noopah, Is gunna finwsih wats Ah staatated”! Naia cheered, Mothria had to duck to avoid being punched in the head. “Nother rwoound”!!!</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know NaiNai. Now that Mothy mentions it,  you’re looking a little greener than usual”. T’Shara pointed out, her mirthfulness gone and replaced with actual concern. “Maybe we should call it a night”.</p><p> </p><p>Naia sluggishly smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooooooooh, yoze admitin *<em> hic* </em>defat”? She comically raised her brow.</p><p> </p><p>Mothria looked over at T’Shara with big pleading eyes that were just crying out <em> Please end this! </em></p><p>T’Shara nodded, downed what was left in her cup, and flipped it over. Signaling her defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“WOOOOOOOOOOH”!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Mothria covered her ears as Naia gave a victorious screech. She mouthed apologies to the other patrons who now had eyes at their table.</p><p> </p><p>“Yesh! Iz wan, Motie Ize won! Ize de champion,KISH”! </p><p> </p><p>“Settle down Naia you’ll make yourself sick”. Mothria urged, trying to keep Naia still as the Drenchen princess tried to grab at her face with puckered lips. </p><p>Suddenly, Naia stilled. She stood completely still, her hair covering her eyes as she looked down.</p><p>Something was wrong.</p><p>“Naia, you ok”? Mothria asked warily, gently jolting her friend’s shoulders.</p><p>She ceased as soon as Naia's chest started heaving and began to gag violently. Knowing what was coming, Mothria quickly grabbed the pitcher. Emptying the contents of the floor, she pushed Naia to sit on her stool and gave her the pitcher, just in time for her to regurgitate all the drinks she had into it</p><p>Mothria removed one of the many ribbons from her hair to tie up Naia’s free falling hair into a neat bun. </p><p>She looked over her shoulder to see <em> everyone </em>in the tavern looking at her group's table. Some tried to hold back their snickers or looked at a vomiting Naia disapprovingly.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!!EAT SOG THE LOT OF YOUS”!  Mothria growled, making most of the patrons go back to their own bottomless drinks. She turned back to see T’Shara rubbing Naia’s back and switching out a pitcher since the other was...quickly filled.</p><p>MOthria rubbed a hand through her hair, her gut heavy with sympathy for her vomiting friend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For the love of Thra I hope Maudra Laesid is merciful to you. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She was not.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little fic and pic~Enjoy.<br/>Mothria and T'Shara belong to me<br/>Naia belongs to J.M Lee.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>